<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Red Fury (discontinued) by Mother_dearest</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29712459">Red Fury (discontinued)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mother_dearest/pseuds/Mother_dearest'>Mother_dearest</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Dream almost cuts off tommys wings, Gen, Tommy almost dies, Tommy almost fricking dies, Tommy and ranboo are friends, Tommy has wings, Tommy with wings, Winged tommyinnit, tommyinnit angst, wingfic Tommyinnit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-04-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 17:55:58</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>9,195</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29712459</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mother_dearest/pseuds/Mother_dearest</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Spots danced at the edges of his vision as he heard voices in the distance, a blurry figure had stepped out of the cottage with pink hair and the voice sounded desperately.<br/>"j-j-just shut up, and l-let me d-die..." he grumbled, chattering through his teeth, barely able to get the words out.<br/>the figure shook him but he couldn't wake himself up, the darkness was so inviting.....<br/>"....EUS...UP PLEASE" the voice screamed at him,</p><p>OR<br/>Tommy runs away from dream after he blows up Logsted and collapses in the tundra just feet away from Technoblade's cottage.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Clay | Dream &amp; TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Ranboo &amp; TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>67</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>571</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. first flight</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=literally+everyone+who+liked+my+last+wingfic+%3A%29">literally everyone who liked my last wingfic :)</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>So a few people asked me to continue my wing fic. i would love to do that for you guys but i made that as a oneshot and i hate it too so- i just rewrote it instead uh- here you go &lt;3 hope you enjoy it.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Pathetic.</p><p>"Little old Tommy, the silly little child. that's all they see you as tommy. they see you as a nuisance"<br/><br/>those words had almost become second nature to him. it had been months since he was exiled. (not that anyone but him was counting) and Dream had said that to him two weeks ago. he has been repeating that nonstop until it was the only thing he ever got to say anymore.<br/><br/></p><p>no one cares. that's all that tommy knew, right? Memories of laughter and singing and hugs, crying together, growing his garden, they all forced themselves into his head. it would have made him feel better if it want for the fact that almost everyone in those memories had betrayed him at some point.</p><p>Wilbur. Tubbo... Tubbo? No, it wasn’t his fault- right? It was, it was Dreams. That was what he had thought for so long. But Dream was his friend. Dream was his friend? Friends don’t force there friends best friend to exile them, no? Friends don’t push their friend to depression. Friends don’t make their friend into a useless husk of what their friend once was.</p><p>dream was NOT his friend. tommy had never felt so clear-headed. It was like all the thoughts of blame and sadness had just disappeared, instead replaced with clarity.</p><p>Dream was never his friend. Tommy was only a doll, a puppet to Dream.</p><p>Tommy began to walk, where? he did not know, just that he had to get away from here, but- as he walked he felt a hand on his shoulder.</p><p>"where do you think your going tommy?"</p><p>he began to panic. Breath coming out in short gasps and the world seemed to spin</p><p>"Dream, how nice of you to visit" he said, a hint of venom desperately trying to hide the tremor in his voice</p><p>"i was just going out to find more wood, you know- for logstedshire, the place based solely off of logs?"</p><p>"ok then, Tommy. But if you were going to do what i think you were going to do again, you may lose something precious to you" Dream said with so much confidence, like he had rehearsed this entire conversation in his head. as if he had memorized it.</p><p>Tommy instinctively drew his red wings around his body. he had lived with them for not too long, getting them weeks after being exiled. he had grown used to their comforting presence and felt content with the knowledge that <strike>no one knew about them.</strike> that only dream knew about them. Tommy was going to use this to his advantage as much as he could. </p><p><em>the feeling of something moving in his back that suddenly broke out, ripping his skin, crying out to his father, tubbo, ghostbur, techno, anybody. but nobody came as expected. when dream came the next day he had so "graciously" decided to let tommy keep his armor and supplies for a few days as he recovered from giant wings bursting out of his back</em>...... he gulped and forced down the memory. trying to force down his rising panic at the statement. Dream was danger and Tommy had to start getting ready. ready to run. before he lost what was so dear to him already.</p><p> </p><p>Another month later, Tommy was in his makeshift bunker. He had scrambled together a little basement to start getting ready to run. Dream wasnt going to come in another few hours so he had some time to gather more things.</p><p>he climbed out of the basement, brushing the dirt off of his already stained pants. it was useless as the dirt and green from the grass only sunk into his pants more. he grabbed his ax and started out into the forest.</p><p>less than a half-hour later he heard a throat clearing behind him. his blood ran ice-cold. dream knew what he was doing he was definitely going to go through with his threat. </p><p>against all of chat screaming at him to book it away, away from danger. he turned around. letting some of the tension fall as he saw ranboo(b). </p><p>"you scared the crap (he actually cursed but i don't like swearing) out of me ranboob" he said, masking the wobble in his voice with irritation</p><p>"sorry sorry, and it's RANBOO, tommy." Ranboo said, looking away with annoyance.</p><p>"yeah, yeah, whatever RANBOOB" Tommy said back, he missed being an annoying child.</p><p>Ranboo looked at him closely. Tommy avoided the burning gaze of the enderman hybrid, anxiety stirring in his belly. </p><p>"you look like crap Tommy" he stated after a few minutes of looking tommy over.</p><p>"yeah, i know.." Tommy didn't even bother to hide his tone. dejected even at such a simple statement.</p><p>Ranboo seemed to realize something, his eyes lit up and he tried to grasp what was most definitely a memory or something. He searched his pockets desperately looking for what Tommy guessed was his memory book. Finding it, he pulled it out and flipped through untill he had found what he was looking for.</p><p>"....right, you didn't have wings the last time i visited you?" he asked with obvious confusion and concern in his voice.</p><p>"nice of you to notice! yeah, last time i had them hidden as i wasn't sure how you would react. got them awhile ago." he said matter of factly as if he was mentioning what they had for dinner last time he visited instead of tommy have two new limbs that were very noticeable.</p><p>Ranboo stood in thought for a second until he decided to drop it. He invited tommy to show him around and Tommy gladly accepted the change in conversation as he rambled about logstedshire's progress. the tree was gone now, Christmas had been over for a month by now but tommy had only taken down the tree the other day. </p><p>Dream logged on just as Tommy was about to tell ranboo about his plan to run away, Tommy instantly switched topics, and Ranboo looked at him questioningly before it seemed to click in his head.</p><p>Tommy said bye to Ranboo another hour later. honestly, he didn't want Ranboo to leave at all but Ranboo explained that he had things to attend to. </p><p>As soon as Ranboo left, Tommy walked over to where Dream was looking over the spot Ghostbur stayed when he visited, which had been uninhabited for a few months. Tommy paled as he saw Dream dig into his basement. All thoughts about ghostbur leaving his head as Dream looked through the chests. </p><p> </p><p>tommy knew that there was a high chance of dream finding his basement before he was even remotely close to being ready to leave, but he never expected Dream to find it just days before Tommy was completely ready.</p><p>He knew dream was going to inflict a punishment but he never expected Dreamt to pull out an ax and demand tommy to sit still. Tommy knew what he was going to do even before he felt the first hit, axe colliding with the base of his wing, ripping into his feathers and flesh, but thankfully not hitting any nerves or a bone.(bird bones are very delicate) all instincts screaming at him to run, and so he ran.</p><p>he tried to fly and that worked before his body recovered from the shock and his wing instantly screamed in pain. his nerves running with nothing but adrenaline he ran as far as he could.</p><p>he Sprained his ankle and broke his arm running, and after hours of running with no stop, the nerves in his arm and leg bursting with pain every time he took a step. he found himself in a snow biome. he trudged along, no doubt leaving a steady trail of crimson blood behind him. </p><p>he had walked for what felt like years but had only been 30 minutes, he saw light in the distance. he willed his body to take another step, practically begged his legs to not give out under his weight.</p><p>But that was useless as he collapsed into a small heap in the snow, the lights from the cottage only feet away. adrenaline finally running out, he heard a door close as he accepted his death.</p><p>Spots danced at the edges of his vision as he heard voices in the distance, a blurry figure had stepped out of the cottage with pink hair and the voice sounded desperately.</p><p>"j-j-just shut up, and l-let me d-die..." he grumbled, chattering through his teeth, barely able to get the words out.</p><p>the figure shook him but he couldn't wake himself up, the darkness was so inviting.....</p><p>"....EUS...UP PLEASE" the voice screamed at him, it reminded him of Technoblade, but no. this couldnt be Technoblade, Techno hated him. he was just the annoying little brother. the darkness invited him once more and he gave in with a sigh.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. The Memories come crashing down</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>"I don't hate Technoblade because I know why he did it." Technoblade looked up from where he had fixed his gaze on the ground. Surprise painted across his usually expressionless face. Tommy continued "Peer pressure really does a number on you." <br/>Wilbur looked annoyed. "Aww come on Toms, you really aren't angry with him?" he said, silky smooth voice full of desire and annoyance. Tommy scoffed at the nickname.<br/>So he's turning to manipulation? Game on Wilbur. Tommy tensed as Wilbur put a hand on his shoulder. looking up at Wilbur, his heart dropped to his feet. Wilbur was smiling so wide it looked unnatural. Tommy suddenly felt all his confidence disappear. almost immediately starting to tremble.</p><p>Tommy has to relive some of his worst memories and finally let out all the emotions he's been bottling up.  When he finally wakes up from his hypothermia-induced nightmare, he is greeted with Technoblade. just great.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Tommy sat up. He was in a blank room, if you could even call it that. He had never been here before, but an odd sense of familiarity crossed him, calming him. He stood up and took in his surroundings. The room was square and had a desk, wardrobe, and a red bed. There wasn't anything except for a picture frame on the wall with a family portrait. The faces in the picture were blurred and Tommy found that odd. He also realized there was no door.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The room wasn't that small, but the lack of windows or a door triggered Tommy's claustrophobia. His breath quickened, coming out in short gasps and the room around him started to shift. The walls started moving in, crushing the furniture together and closer to Tommy. He situated himself so that he was pushing against one of the walls, but to no avail as it only seemed to make the walls move faster.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tommy was trapped.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The furniture had disappeared and the only thing left in the ever smaller room was the picture frame. There was a feeling of significance attributed to it but Tommy couldn't place why. He had never seen this picture before, yet it seemed as if he had seen it everywhere. Tommy ignored the picture as the walls were almost crushing him now. His breath came out quick and short. Tommy heard screaming far off, and wondered who was screaming. Was someone else in the same situation as him? the screaming grew louder and Tommy distantly realized he was the one screaming. He shut his eyes as he felt each of his bones break, the pain was unbearable.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>With a gasp he fell over. the room was gone, instead replaced with a white space with no existing walls that could close in on him. Spots danced at the edge of his vision and he focused on controlling his breath. When he had finally calmed down enough to breath normally, he looked around at his surroundings.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>"then let's be the bad guys."</b>
</p><p>
  <span>Tommy tensed. turning around he almost screamed at Wilbur standing there, the room had changed from a white expanse to Pogtopia. Tommy struggled to stay calm as he watched Wilbur monolog.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>"your never gonna be president"</b>
</p><p>
  <span>Tommy watched Wilbur stand there. He studied his eyes, looking for any trace of Wilbur that would sit at the end of his bed and sing him to sleep after a particularly bad nightmare. but the only thing he saw in those cold brown eyes, he saw nothing of the old Wilbur.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>as Wilbur kept talking, Tommy couldn't hold back his rising anger and finally, he lashed out at Wilbur. Wilbur's eyes widened as Tommy grabbed Wilbur's wrist, resting on his shoulder. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"no Wilbur, you're the bad guy. L'manburg could have been won back, we could have returned it to its glory and been happy! but you just had to Frick that up."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Wilbur sat there with surprise evident on his face, before it fell into a small smile. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"you were always so determined Tommy..." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tommy felt a sense of peace at the words, as he watched Wilbur dissolve into a dust-like substance. somehow he knew that, he had done the right thing.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Suddenly, he was standing on the roof of a building in (L')Manburg as Tubbo stood trapped by yellow walls and a fence. Technoblade sat there, expression unreadable because of the pig skull covering his face.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Technoblade preferred it that way, as he told Tommy that you couldn't express emotion in the midst of a war or you would suffer defeat almost immediately. He sat there, his face emotionless, his voice monotone. Yet Tommy could tell that he cared, Technoblade was just extremely good at hiding his emotions behind a mask. (literal and figuratively)</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span> He shook away the memory and returned his attention to the memory he was currently re-living. He tried to look away but couldn't tear his eyes away as he watched Tubbo die in a mess of fireworks again. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tommy knew that it would be stupid to, He knew Tubbo would be ok, but Tommy couldn't help the tears that fell down his face as he threw an enderpearl so that he was standing where Tubbo had been just moments before. He turned to look at Technoblade, who, to his surprise looked guilty for a split-second before changing his face so that you couldn't detect any emotion from it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tommy didn't yell as he did when the actual event happened. No, Tommy stood there, as understanding crashed into him like a wave. It finally made sense, He was always so confused at why Technoblade had done it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Why? Why kill his ally. Technoblade could have taken on anyone and everyone there so Tommy had always just assumed Technoblade didn't ever care. But Technoblade knew that if he had hesitated that nothing better would have happened.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tommy flinched as the location changed again, he was standing in front of the pit where he and Techno had fought to resolve their issues. (it hadn't even worked as it only made the tension in the cold, unfriendly ravine even worse) </span>
</p><p>
  <span>he had the choice to step into the pit again, Techno was behind him. Tommy could feel the guilt radiating off of him, and cursed himself for not realizing before. Wilbur sat there, with a manic look in his eyes, similar to the one he had when he was monologuing. (he was so </span>
  <em>
    <span>dramatic, </span>
  </em>
  <span>I'm a little bit impressed) </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tommy knew what Wilbur wanted, behind the stupid solution he had provided for them to resolve it all in a freaking pit. </span>
  <em>
    <span>a pit</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Tommy tried not to snort at how ironic it was. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tommy felt Techno nudge him and realized he had spaced out. He didn't want to drop down into the pit again. Wilbur was looking at him expectantly and he suddenly felt a surge of red hot rage run over him as he walked over to where Wilbur stood (it was only a few blocks away really, I'm just being dramatic :D) </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tommy advanced over to Wilbur and stood there, trying to look as angry as he felt. There was confusion on Wilbur's face. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Why aren't you getting in the pit Tommy?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh Frick the pit Wilbur, you already know that's only going to make things worse" he didn't hold back anything. He had nightmares of this moment for weeks after it happened. and this was the first time he really had the courage to do anything. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"b-but you hate Technoblade for what he did to Tubbo right? this is a good way to release that anger!" Wilbur said, desperately trying to get them to actually fight (heaven only knows why)</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tommy thought through his mind for a reason to defend Techno's actions. of course, Tommy had plenty but it was more of a feeling then actual evidence. Tommy struggled to put it into words.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Technoblade was at school with him, watching the people around stare at them. "This is Technoblade and Tommy, they are new to this school so please be nice to them" the teacher's voice rang out. Tommy grabbed Techno's hand, looking for some comfort. Tommy was usually happy to be the center of attention, but not in this context. all eyes were on him and Technoblade and Tommy could almost hear their thoughts. could feel their judging glares burning through him. Tommy looked up at Technoblade and could see his discomfort. When Tommy asked him later he said that he isn't too good with peer pressure.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>"I don't hate Technoblade because I know why he did it." Technoblade looked up from where he had fixed his gaze on the ground. Surprise painted across his usually expressionless face. Tommy continued "Peer pressure really does a number on you." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Wilbur looked annoyed. "Aww come on Toms, you really aren't angry with him?" he said, silky smooth voice full of desire and annoyance. Tommy scoffed at the nickname.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>So he's turning to manipulation? Game on Wilbur. Tommy tensed as Wilbur put a hand on his shoulder. looking up at Wilbur, his heart dropped to his feet. Wilbur was smiling so wide it looked unnatural. Tommy suddenly felt all his confidence disappear. almost immediately starting to tremble.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Wilbur, Tommy's right. Problems aren't always solved by violence" to Tommy's surprise Technoblade spoke up. It gave him a newfound comfort and confidence.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tommy stepped back and glared at Wilbur. "You aren't Wilbur anymore, you don't act like him anymore" Tommy watched as Wilbur's face filled with horror. </span>
</p><p>
  <span> he watched as Wilbur and Technoblade started to disappear into dust again and felt content instead of alarmed which he thought he should feel.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Suddenly he was under a piston, his body forced into a terrible position, his leg caught up in the contraption and the pressure so hard it would snap a bone. Tommy called out for Wilbur, hoping that maybe </span>
  <em>
    <span>this </span>
  </em>
  <span>time he might actually help. But when Wilbur came over and saw Tommy he just burst out laughing. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tommy should have expected it, he really shouldn't have held so much hope, yet he did and he was hit with a crushing feeling of despair. He knew what he had to do, and what would happen. He was so familiar with the scars he had from it. just another on his body with the others. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He watched Wilbur call Technoblade and Tubbo over, just to watch them laugh before placing down some cobblestone and sand. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>he was yelling before he could even comprehend it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Wilbur, please, I'm claustrophobic!" his last defense, yet Wilbur only laughed harder "nice try Tommy" he said before Tommy heard their footsteps fade away. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tommy's breathing quickened and he started to cry. Tommy let himself cry for what felt like hours before he shook himself, wincing when it only seemed to worsen the pressure on his back and leg. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tommy took initiative and worked first on trying to free his leg. He knew that if he just sat around, the piston would crush his spine, either killing him, or rendering him paralyzed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>When he had his leg freed, (at the expense of a large gash that went pretty deep) he worked on trying to find out how to stop the pistons. he had his pickaxe awhile ago but it broke while he was mining the cobble Wilbur had kept replacing. he still had a wooden one on him for whatever reason and started to mine the redstone as it would hopefully release the piston.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It took hours to finally chip it away enough for it to break. when it finally broke, the pistons didn't release the pressure to Tommy's dread. he remembered that he had to push the pistons off of him and it almost broke his spine, now that the redstone had released it, they only sat there, with more force laid on. he had no idea why, you would have to ask a redstoner why it happened. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tommy finally got out of the contraption, and it took awhile to break away the cobble. when he finally got out, he laid on the ground outside of the hidey-hole for another hour, just panting, clutching his leg. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>When Wilbur and the others finally got back, Tommy scrambled to his room hiding away so they wouldn't know that he had gotten hurt. they would only laugh at him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When Tommy finally left his room, the bandaged leg was hidden away under his pants and Wilbur teased him for getting stuck. Tommy only gritted his teeth. Last time when it had happened, Tommy had held back his anger as he didn't want any pity. But Tommy was fed up and finally snapped.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"DO YOU EVEN CARE?" he yelled after Wilbur teased him once more. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Wilbur was taken aback and froze when Tommy pulled up his pant leg, revealing the bandages. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I HAD TO GET MYSELF OUT OF THERE OR I WOULD HAVE DIED!" he screamed. reveling in Wilbur, Tubbo, and Technoblade's guilt. when he was finally satisfied he had gotten out his feelings he saw them start to fade away again. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Good.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Suddenly he was in the night sky. Technoblade, Wilbur and Tubbo were gone, replaced by a lady with big curl's that seemed to be filled with the night sky. She was wearing an astronaut outfit and the only reason he could see her face was that the helmet was sitting on the ground nearby. With a jolt he realized this must be Clara, the astronaut he was reminded of when listening to chirp.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Clara looked at him with love and beckoned him to her side. He felt a burning desire and comfort at the thought of being near her and walked over there at once. She gave him a long hug and he was filled with peace, comforted at the gesture (Tommy just really needs a hug) </span>
</p><p>
  <span>When Clara pulled away he whined, longing for the hug to last for longer. (he's so clingy oh my gosh) Clara only laughed and pulled him down to sit, seemingly in the air. He rested his arm in her lap and she ran a hand through his blond hair.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"my child, they have forced you into adulthood" she said, with sadness clear in her voice</span>
</p><p>
  <span>he didn't feel a need to respond, he felt the sadness with her and only grabbed her free hand, gripping it tightly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>she squeezed his hand in hers and her demeanor seemed to change. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"i will be with you always,  i have blessed you so now you are gifted in the only way you could be"</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>that's so vague</span>
  </em>
  <span> he thought with annoyance but seemed to accept it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>with a gasp he sat up. this time, instead of an almost-empty room, or a white expanse he sat on a couch in a living room with a fire roaring in the fireplace. His vision was blurry but he could see a figure sit up from an armchair and walk over.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>when he could finally see clearly he realized with a groan that the figure was technoblade. He would have gone on the defensive but he could barely move, so frick no, thank you very much. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>he blew out a breath he didn't even realize he was holding and stared into a spot just past technoblade so he wouldn't have to maintain eye contact. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>when he finally spoke, his voice was small and wobbly. "...I'm sorry blade..." </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>TOMMY REALLY JUST NEEDS A HUG, WHO WANTS TO GIVE HIM A HUG WITH ME??? anyway, thank you guys so much for your support! i really couldnt do this without all the support &lt;3 anyway, YAY TOMMY ANGST!!!<br/>this chapter took me 3 HOURS TO WRITE! and halfway through my laptop died and i thought that literally everything i had written would be lost so haha, fun! <br/>(also im sorry that i didnt do much of Techno in here, i couldnt find it in me to include more  to the chapter, so Technoblade will be in the next chapter, SORRY! &lt;3)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. The storm after the calm</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Techno sat in the snow for a few minutes before the voices -usually no help at all- screamed at him,<br/>Help Tommy.<br/>Hell no, Technoblade is not leaving his little brother,Tommy outside to die. Sorry Tommy, but you are NOT dying today.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>i dont like this chapter that much but its needed to continue the rest of the story. thank you so much for reading, &lt;3</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Technoblade was having a good day.</p><p>Technoblade was enjoying his retirement. He had a small farm that he tended to and when the voices got crazy he would go out and kill some mobs before he went inside his small cottage.</p><p>The dull work of farming and mining was comforting and when he got lonely Philza would come by and provide some help here and there. He wasn't annoying and didn't bother Techno with random conversations, and that suited Techno just fine.</p><p>Earlier that day he had tended to his garden, and when he had taken stock of his supply of ores he realized he was getting low on his iron. So after that he went out and mined for a few hours in a nearby cave. Technoblade was having a good day.</p><p>When he had gotten home Technoblade had just settled down in his favorite chair by the fire and pulled out a book to read. He wasn't half-way through the page before he heard a dull ‘thump’ outside.</p><p>Technoblade wanted to shrug it off as some mobs getting into a fight with each other -it didn't happen a lot, but it still happened often enough to be normal to Techno- and tried to get back to his book, but his chat and instincts were yelling at him to go outside and check. So, begrudgingly he sat up and pulled on his cape.</p><p>Technoblade was expecting some mob droppings, he was expecting a heavy branch to have fallen down. What he was not expecting, was Tommy sitting in the snow, eyes lidded and wings -when did he have wings?- pulled around him pathetically trying to shield Tommy from the harsh wind.</p><p>Technoblade immediately ran over to Tommy, draping his cloak around Tommy’s shoulders, shivering when he felt the chill. Technoblade didnt expect Tommy to weakly try to push his hands away whilst -chattering through his teeth, gosh he must have been ice-cold- snapping at him saying "j-j-just shut up, and l-let me d-die..."</p><p>What had happened to Tommy….?</p><p>Techno sat there confused before he saw Tommy start to close his eyes and stop shivering. This was bad.</p><p>Technoblade shook Tommy trying to get him to stay awake.</p><p>“TOMMY, THESEUS, WAKE UP, PLEASE!” Technoblade was getting desperate</p><p>He distantly noticed how much Tommy was bleeding. Having no idea what to do, Techno sat in the snow for a few minutes before the voices -usually no help at all- screamed at him,</p><p>
  <strong>Help Tommy. </strong>
</p><p>
  <em>Hell no, Technoblade is not leaving his <strike>little brother,</strike>Tommy outside to die. Sorry Tommy, but you are NOT dying today. </em>
</p><p>After Technoblade had finally just decided to Carry Tommy on his back into the house. Carefully pulling the kid onto his back, he started up the stairs to his door. Technoblade was taken aback at how light Tommy was, barely weighing anything in Techno’s careful grip.</p><p>Tommy should not be this thin. For what felt like the tenth time in less than 2 hours Technoblade wondered what had happened during Tommy’s exile for him to be so malnourished.</p><p>Technoblade sat Tommy on to the couch, and took in all of the injury's he had. </p><p>Tommy had a huge gash in his wing -when did Tommy have wings?- that looked like it was from an ax. He had several spots where arrows had grazed his skin and blood was sluggishly pouring out. His ankle was sprained, his arm was broken. He had a million little scratches that Technoblade hoped were from the forest undergrowth and tree branches.</p><p>Long story short, Tommy was in terrible shape. </p><p>He had hypothermia and a fever too, and Technoblade was scared that if he left Tommy's side, Tommy would die in the few moments it would take for Techno to do any small task or anything. </p><p>well, Tommy was surely going to die if Technoblade didn't act fast.</p><p>Technoblade removed Tommy's wet clothing, seeing the bruises that littered his body. Saying nothing he grabbed some blankets and old clothing he knew Tommy would be loose in but they would still fit him.</p><p>Technoblade layered Tommy with blankets and sat in an armchair, as he waited for Tommy to wake up. Chat was silent for the first time in years.</p><p>Technoblade was not having a good night.</p><p> </p><p>When Tommy woke up, it was with a gasp, and his eyes were glazed over. Technoblade immediately got up and walked over to where he sat. Tommy was shivering, which was a good sign. Weakly, Tommy tried to push away the Blankets but Techno grabbed his arm. </p><p>"'m sorry Techno" Tommy said with his voice wavering.</p><p>Techno paused. Tommy almost never said sorry, for anything. He either must be <em>really</em> sick or exile really had broken him. </p><p>Technoblade let go of his wrist and walked over to the kitchen. Searching through his chests until he found some mushroom soup, which he heated up and walked back to give it to Tommy.</p><p>Technoblade did not expect to find Tommy crying, when he came back. He gently set down the mushroom soup and searched for something to say. </p><p>Tommy saw him and tried to wipe his tears but to no avail as they only flowed faster down his face. Technoblade tentatively sat down next to Tommy, and went to place his hand on his shoulder. Technoblade was never good with these sort of things and Technoblade just awkwardly patted Tommy's shoulder.</p><p>Tommy did not calm down and Technoblade was surprised when Tommy lurched forward and clutched onto his shirt like he was drowning and Technoblade was a lifeboat.</p><p>They sat there for a while. Tommy sobbing into Technoblades shirt and Technoblade sitting there, carefully monitoring Tommy so that he would know if something went horribly wrong.</p><p>Technoblade was the one who broke the silence. </p><p>"Tommy, you need to eat something." </p><p>Technoblade expected Tommy to fight him about it because Tommy was a boisterous child. but Tommy said nothing and just grabbed the bowl of mushroom soup and tentatively ate.</p><p>Technoblade sighed.</p><p>Technoblade was not going to have a good night.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Technoblade: what happened to Tommy?</p><p>Me: you don't want to know.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>This is not a relevant chapter, I am trying to get my crappy story together into some sort of coherent storyline lmao-</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>So- this is not a lore chapter idk if you could call it that- uh- I don’t really have the story planned out yet so I wanted to see what you people think I should do next.</p><p>I could make Tommy have a fight with technoblade and he runs away- and</p><p>1) he is found by technoblade</p><p>2) he runs into ranboo- who takes him back to techno’s</p><p>3) he runs into dream and Tubbo finds out so he goes to technoblade and they- (plus Phil and ranboo) go to save him I dunno-</p><p>What also could happen is Tommy heals with Technoblade for a bit and then dream shows up and Tommy either</p><p>1) almost dies or does actually die</p><p>2) lose his wings</p><p>3) go back to exile</p><p>Tommy could also just talk to Tubbo after a few weeks and then runs away one night and Technoblade is hurt-</p><p>these might happen- I just- writers block sucks so much-</p><p>sorry for not posting in a few days, I might not be able to post another chapter in a bit cause I’m trying to get my crap together so-</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. The one that got away</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Tommy runs away. And someone finds him.  <br/>Ranboo seeks out Tubbo and Tubbo is angy now.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tommy sat in Technoblade’s bed with a bowl of mushroom soup in his hands. Technoblade himself sitting at the end of the bed looking at him expectantly. </p><p>Tommy wasn’t hungry.</p><p>He could have blamed it on his fever, but Tommy knew it wasn’t that reason. He was uncomfortable with Technoblade’s sharp gaze on him. So he forced himself to eat the soup. </p><p>Tommy wanted to throw up but he forced himself to keep eating.</p><p>when he was halfway through the bowl he couldn’t keep eating anymore. Technoblade seemed to understand and took the bowl from him.</p><p>Why was he doing this? Being so kind?</p><p>”Why didn’t you leave me out there to die?” He blurted out. Fricking mouth moving without his permission.</p><p>Technoblade paused.</p><p>Crap- Crap- Crap- Crap-</p><p>“because I’m trying to make an effort to be better. Seeing you out there almost dead made me very...” He stopped.</p><p>Tommy blinked at him, dumbfounded. Technoblade wanted to make an effort to be “better”? That’s definitely a lie to make him trust Techno. Definitely.</p><p>Tommy was not going to trust him so easily. Technoblade left the room with a promise to be there later to make sure he was still doing ok. </p><p>The snow outside was falling heavily and he could hear it hitting against Technoblade’s wooden windows. Tommy needed to get out. He didn’t know what Technoblade was planning to do this time but he knew it wouldn’t be good.</p><p>Tommy tentatively set his feet over the side of the bed and walked over to the dresser that was tucked into the corner of the room. He opened it to see some of Wilbur’s and Technoblade’s old clothing. </p><p>Seeing Wilbur’s favorite sweater made him sad but he shook his head to clear his eyes. He slipped on the sweater and inhaled the faint lavender scent. </p><p>It made him think of Wilbur and he started to cry against his will. He always pushed his feelings away because he was always in the midst of the war and couldn’t show them. Everyone had their own things to deal with, they didn’t need Tommy to cling to them.</p><p>Tommy hugged himself and desperately tried to wipe the tears. Suddenly the walls were a little too close. He needed to get out. </p><p>Tommy ran over to the window, and shoved it open. It took him a few minutes to figure out how the trapdoors were attached before he could open it and in those few seconds the walls were so suffocating.</p><p>Tommy climbed into the window and stared at the drop before him. With a broken wing he wouldn’t be able to fly or even glide. Tommy took a look behind him and the room felt so small. </p><p>Tommy jumped. He did not think about it he just jumped. </p><p>The snow was cold and soft and Wilbur’s sweater did little to nothing against the cold. But Tommy couldn’t go back in there. Tommy started running. The snow was cold against his feet and he could already feel the chill setting into his now-wet clothes. </p><p>Tommy ran for what felt like hours and at one point he swore he could hear Technoblade shouting out for him. </p><p>Tommy finally came upon another clearing, this one without a house. Tommy could see the small remains of a campfire and a little ways away there was a flint and steel. Tommy was on the verge of collapse and his clothes had already started to frost over. </p><p>Tommy stumbled forward and grabbed the flint and steel. It was cold as ice and Tommy struggled lighting up the abandoned fire. </p><p>The warmth was nice and the fire had eventually melted a small circle around the fire and Tommy sat there for a little. He was cold still but the fire helped.</p><p>Eventually he succumbed to sleep and he slept for what felt like one second. However, the fire had gone out so it must have been longer than a second.</p><p>He was mostly calm but he could tell that he was much colder than what a normal human’s temperature should be and he was astonished at how he was still alive. </p><p>Then he heard it. The telltale chuckle of his worst enemy. Dream.</p><p>He felt fingerless gloved hands grip his arm and pull him up. He thrashed around trying to get out of Dreams grasp but it was useless as Dream only gripped tighter on to his arm. It felt like he was going to crush his arm with how tight it was being gripped.</p><p>His face was tilted up to force him to look at Dreams face. His mask was pushed so that you could see Dreams wide smile and one of his eyes. Tommy saw pure Joy and Mania in those, cold, green eyes.</p><p>Tommy was terrified. </p><p>“We are going to have so much FUN Tommy!” </p><p>“Dream let me go” He couldn’t hide the tremor in his voice and hated himself for it.</p><p>”that’s not an option Tommy. Come on, lets go” </p><p>Somewhere in the forest there was the sound of an enderman teleporting and Dream paused. He examined the forest and once he was confident it wasn’t and enderpearl or Ranboo, he continued dragging Tommy along.</p><p>Ranboo sat just outside the forest. His hands shaking and knuckles white from gripping the book and quill in his hands. </p><p>Technoblade was frantically searching the forests around his small cottage and a string of curses left his mouth as he couldn’t detect anything indicating where Tommy could be.</p><p>Dream was humming to himself as he dragged Tommy along. The song was L’manberg’s anthem and he could feel Tommy tense even further. He smiled.</p><p>Tubbo sat at his desk, looking at old photos with tears falling from his eyes. Guilt was making his gut churn and he had no appetite much less any motivation to finish his work.</p><p>And Tommy? Tommy was in terrible shape. On the brink of death being pulled away by his worst enemy. The trees were coming in to meet him and he focused on Dreams green sweater to ground himself. It didn’t help much only really further his panic.</p><p>His communicator was back at Technoblade’s house so he couldn’t message for help. The only thing he could do was hope that his Compass was able to be of help and someone would come for him. </p><p>He didn’t care who, hell, he would jump into ‘Alive-bur’ arms if it meant he was away from Dream. </p><p>Far away, Tubbo realized his Compass, which was usually pointing to Logsted was moving away in the opposite direction. Tubbo had no idea why this was happening but when Ranboo teleported into his office and frantically explained that he had seen Tommy being dragged away by dream in the forests near Technoblade’s house.</p><p>Ranboo was on the verge of going into enderman language and Tubbo urged him to sit down before he explained in more detail. Ranboo said nothing more, but Shoved two books into his hands. Tubbo recognized one as his memory book but the other was one he didn’t know.</p><p>When he opened it he saw messages between Tommy and Ranboo and made a noise of understanding. </p><p>Tubbo needed to find Tommy.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>what happens next? Maybe if i actually plan out the story i would know myself, but I don’t hahahahaha.....- uh- i will prolly either discontinue this but I’ll most likely try and finish this because i kinda like how its going? Anyway, i hope you guys like this chapter even though its pretty short. <br/>(Also it was my birthday on the first so i was inactive for a little bit)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Comfort</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Tubbo is safe :)</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Tommy didn’t know how long dream had been dragging him along the winter biome. The trees around them had thinned out slightly and Tommy wondered why Dream wasn’t going out toward exile.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dream was still humming the L’manberg anthem, and Tommy had to physically restrain himself from punching that green man in the face.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tommy had stopped struggling long since Dream had started away from the clearing. Tommy knew, even though Dream had that cold, porcelain mask he knew Dream was smiling. He knew it in the way Dream walked, the way Dream carried himself. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dream had assumed victory.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tommy’s wings dragged along the ground. The snow brushing uncomfortably against the feathers, and his broken wing shifted painfully. It was held awkwardly and Technoblade probably had not even touched it as, Technoblade probably didn’t know how to take care of wings.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tommy shook his head.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He couldn’t think of Technoblade now, not that it would matter. He wouldn't ever see Technoblade ever again. He doubted he would see anyone but Dream for the rest of his life.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dream stopped suddenly. Tommy blinked and looked up. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Technoblade was standing there, ax in his hand and Pig Skull over his face. His cloak was thrown over his shoulders and the rest of his outfit was messily put together. He didn’t look as regal as usual but Tommy didn’t care.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tommy didn’t mind that it was Technoblade, he just wanted to get out of Dream’s bone-crushing grip. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Technoblade”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>”Dream”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They faced each other, Dream not wavering or lessening his grip. Instead Dream’s hand tightened around Tommy’s arm, and Tommy let out a whimper.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Technoblade tensed and his grip over the ax of peace tightened until his knuckles went white.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dream laughed a little and Tommy tried to scramble away. Technoblade closed the distance between them and slapped Dream  in the face.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Surprised, Dream loosened his grip around Tommy’s arm, and Tommy scrambled away, holding the arm where dream had gripped it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dream stepped back grabbing his sword and Technoblade blocked the swing aimed at him. As the fight continued, neither noticed Tommy running away into the forest again.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A wave of nausea hit Tommy and his legs felt like lead. His head swam and suddenly, Tommy collapsed.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Tubbo and Ranboo had been walking for hours and the compass had been leading them into the snow climate. Tubbo had the foresight to bring a jacket because Tommy’s exile location was near snow biomes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>now the compass had stopped moving, and was pointing in one direction now. Tommy had stopped moving now.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tubbo and Ranboo wouldn’t have been so panicked but the dread that had been growing as they neared had made them worry. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When they came upon the figure in a bush, in nothing but a thin yellow sweater, they understood the urgency they had been feeling.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tommy needed help now.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tubbo and Ranboo were frantic as Tubbo took off his own coat, draping it over Tommy’s shoulders.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tommy wasn’t shivering and his breathing was slow and scarce.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>This was bad. Tubbo and Ranboo needed to get Tommy warm. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ranboo picked up Tommy, and Tubbo followed as Ranboo started to walk back to L’manberg.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What are you doing.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tubbu froze. He could see Ranboo tense up. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“If you are trying to help him, going back to L’manberg will take too long”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“H-Huh?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tubbo was confused. Why was Technoblade helping them help Tommy? Didn’t Technoblade hate them?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tubbo heard Technoblade sigh.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Look. I don’t hate you, i hate L’manberg in general. I don’t hold a grudge against you anymore and Tommy obviously needs help.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tubbo turned to look at Technoblade. He wasn’t wearing his signature pig skull and he had his cape help up to drape it over Tubbo’s shoulders.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tubbo turned to look at Ranboo. Ranboo gave him a weak smile and a thumbs up.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ok i guess”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tubbo turned back to Technoblade. Suddenly a cape was thrown into his arms. He looked up from the cape to Technoblade. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s too cold to not wear a coat.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Technoblade led them back to his house. Tubbo was uneasy with having help from Technoblade. Surely he would ask them for something in return right?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Technoblade led them inside of the house and took Tommy from Ranboo. He layed Tommy onto the chair nearest the fire.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Technoblade- why- why are you helping us?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Technoblade looked up from where he was laying blankets onto Tommy. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He sighed</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You guys are just kids”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>You guys are just kids….</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>That sounded so… genuine?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tubbo didn’t know why but he was… crying?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ranboo looked at him nervously trying to comfort him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Suddenly Tubbo felt warm arms close around him. He distantly realized it wasn’t Ranboo. But he didn’t care and the person let him cry into their shoulder.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When Tubbo woke up -when did he fall asleep?- he was sitting on a couch with a blanket draped around him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tubbo suddenly remembered the events of yesterday and sat up quickly. Tommy was still laying in the armchair, sleeping.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tubbo was grateful for Technoblade.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tubbo felt safe for the first time.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Ahahahaha angsty</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Clara talks to Technoblade</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>She turned the door knob slowly and as the door opened into a clearing, snow falling slowly from the sky and the sun peeking through the clouds.</p><p>She was met with a calm face, pink hair framing it despite his attempts to put it up into a bun. </p><p>She could tell he had been pacing from the steps in the snow, overlapping each other in a small pattern, back and forth, over and over.</p><p>“You're worried about him.” She spoke, soft voice filling the clearing and she could see the tension melt from his shoulders as she confronted him.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Tommy wakes up for like- a second in this chapter :)</p><p>Tubbo and Tommy friendship go brrrr. I melt &lt;3</p><p>Clara POV POG!!</p><p>Technoblade and Clara being friends???? Maybe.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>It had been a few days since Tommy had passed out in the forest and he was once again met by Clara. Usually, she talked with him, running her fingers through his hair as he rested his head in her lap. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Today, Clara looked at him with sadness. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You need to go back Tommy”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>”but- they hate me!” He protested.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>”just talk to them, please. And for once, try to calm down and trust.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tommy really didn’t want to but he complied, giving Clara a long hug that seemed to last for centuries. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tommy tried to calm his nerves and resisted the urge to stay here forever. Clara gave him a necklace with the explanation to focuse on it whenever he wanted to talk to her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tommy found it much easier to leave his dreamscape as he expected it, Clara just told him to focus on his real life body, and the warm of whatever room he was in. It was a contrast to the cold winter that nipped at his nose when he passed out.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tommy couldn’t help the feeling of calm that resonated in his soul as he focused on the air, smell, and sounds around him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It wasn’t hard to open his eyes, the problem was that he could tell there were people in the room and he would rather like to avoid conflict at the moment. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Tubbo, you have to sleep, you haven’t slept since you got here. Tommy isn’t going to magically wake up as soon as you leave” came a gruff voice. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“But you don’t know that” geez, Tubbo sounded like he hadn’t slept in a year.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Tubbo, sleep”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tommy couldn’t help but giggle as the reactions from his voice resonating around the room,</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>”TOMMY??” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“The one and only”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>as he opened his eyes he was slammed into by a teary Tubbo. He wrapped his arms around Tubbo and rested his forehead on Tubbo’s shoulder.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>through sobs Tubbo was able to choke out “i- thought, you- were.... dead!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tommy felt like he had been hit like a truck, Tubbo had seen his tower (he assumed that’s why he was presumed dead)</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tommy hadn’t realized he was crying until he felt the wetness of his tears on Tubbo’s shirt. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Tubbo....” his voice came out uncharacteristically soft and Tubbo looked up at him, blue eyes widened in surprise. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He couldn’t force his voice to make words, so he just started sobbing with his head buried into Tubbo‘s shoulder again.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They stayed like that for a long time until the two fell asleep, arms wrapped around each other.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>-</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Technoblade sat at his table with a mug of coffee in his hands. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He looked at the guest room, door left ajar as there was no telling what Tommy would do since, last time he had jumped out the window wearing barely anything but torn pants and Wilbur’s old sweater.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>That ended with Dream gripping Tommy’s shoulder.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Technoblade shrugged away the memory and stared at the stiff bandages wrapped around his hand to quell the aching.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He looked at the ax on the table. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dreams ax.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>The next time Technoblade saw that son of a demon, he would kill him with his own ax.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The ax of peace hung on the wall next to his coat hanger and he eyed it as his vision went red, the voices screaming at him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Technokill</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Revenge</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Blood for the blood god</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>E</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Most were yelling at him to kill Dream now, some were telling him to stay and protect the two kids in his guest room and the occasional voice asked to see him in a maid dress.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He sighed and downed the rest of his coffee with exhaustion.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Guess tonight will be an all-nighter.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>-</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tommy hadn’t realized he was gripping the necklace until he was met with Clara’s kind eyes and open arms.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He accepted the hug with vigor and sobbed into her shoulder.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She didn’t ask, just offer gentle reassurance and rub comforting circles on his back.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When he fell asleep in her arms she silently got up, laying him into a patch of peonies. She needed to make sure he was safe, so she entered another mindscape.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Her curls bouncing slightly, she went out into the hall searching for his name above the door.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>In the void, she looked through the mindscapes of the members of the dreamSMP in the shape of doors with their name on the door. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She stopped at the end of the hallway, there was a slight breeze of cold air and she could faintly see snowflakes falling through the spots in between the door and its frame. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The golden letters in-graved into the door were enough to confirm that this was who she was seeking and she knocked on the door softly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There was no answer, yet she did not force into the mindscape. That was an unspoken rule among all of the gods and goddesses that roam the void, speaking with their champion of sorts.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She knocked again, this time a little louder to make sure he had absolutely heard it and she knew if he was ignoring her or not. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Come in Clara.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ah, so he did know of her. She was a minor goddess and not many knew of her. The tales surrounding her were kind but not exciting and many did not tell or listen to them.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She understood that the people in this world were more arrogant now. Of course she knew there was a big chance he knew her, he knew many gods and goddesses yes, but she couldn’t have been sure.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Are you going to come in or continue mulling over your thoughts?” The voice spoke again through the door.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She shook herself slightly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes of course, you have made sure to welcome me in?” She replied.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She could not force herself in for danger of putting said person into danger.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes, I have slept at your beckon and you are welcome in.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She turned the door knob slowly and as the door opened into a clearing, snow falling slowly from the sky and the sun peeking through the clouds.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She was met with a calm face, pink hair framing it despite his attempts to put it up into a bun. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She could tell he had been pacing from the steps in the snow, overlapping each other in a small pattern, back and forth, over and over.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You're worried about him.” She spoke, soft voice filling the clearing and she could see the tension melt from his shoulders as she confronted him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A sigh,</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Before he could speak she walked up to him and set her hands on his shoulders.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I do say, i was surprised when you knew of me, yet i can't say i didn’t expect it.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He laughed a little at this and looked at her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You are a very comforting goddess and Phil always told us about you to calm us.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A pause,</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m a little surprised you chose Tommy to latch onto but i can't say that a part of me knew it was a possibility, he was always so happy when Phil talked about you”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You were happy to hear of me as well though, when i saw of him talking about me i could see it on your face” she teased.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You are very interesting” he huffed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She took her hand off his shoulders and he looked at her with carefully masked surprise and curiousness.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She focused her energy into creating another object that could be used to talk to her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>This one was in the form of an emerald earring that glittered with a gradient of pink and green. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She took his hands and wrapped them around the earring. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His look of confusion was replaced with disbelief and understanding.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“A way to contact you.” He said</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I smiled.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s not just Tommy I will have in my care. When the voices get too much i can help you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His eyes were brimming with tears and she opened her arms, silently offering a hug.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He took it and she wrapped her arms around him as he cried into her shoulder.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Take care” </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>-</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Clara had stayed with Technoblade for a few hours before he left to go check on Tommy.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As expected, Tommy had a fever. Surprisingly he hadn't broken anything when jumping out of the window and Technoblade silently offered thanks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He had, however sprained his shoulder. Or well, Dream had sprained Tommy’s shoulder.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His vision went red around the edges and his chat started picking up</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Kill dream</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Technokill</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>E</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Revenge</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Technokill</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Maid dress??</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>KILL DREAM</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Suddenly, the voices went almost quiet and Technoblade felt the comforting presence of Clara.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>No one had been able to quiet the voices when they got this way before Clara but then again, she was a goddess and none of the goddesses and gods he met had ever watched over him for comfort before.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He thanked her then went to work on putting Tommy’s arm in a sling to keep it still.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He checked up on the broken wing and winced as he could tell it was painful. He didn’t waste any more time and messaged Phil.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>You whisper to Ph1LzA: come to my house immediately</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He couldn’t explain the details to Philza over chat because chat was flimsy and showed whispered messages when it glitched sometimes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He stopped ignoring the problem and pushed away the questions his mind supplied at how the hell does Tommy have wings now.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He grabbed a bowl from his small kitchen and filled it with cool water. His communicator buzzed and he set down the bowl.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Ph1LzA whispered to you: ????</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Ph1LzA whispered to you: be there in 10 minutes. Is everything ok?</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Technoblade ignored the question and continued to grab things to help with Tommy’s fever.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Walking back to the guest room he put down the things and nudged Tubbo to wake him up.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After a few minutes of Technoblade doing multiple things to try and wake up the sleeping boy Tubbo opened his eyes and sat up.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Did something happen?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Technoblade felt bad for waking the small boy but had to take care of a sick Tommy.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He has a fever and I don’t want you catching it, I don’t want to take care of two sick children.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Technoblade could tell Tubbo did not want to leave but slipped out of the bed anyway. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Technoblade placed the damp cloth of Tommy’s head and checked on his ankle.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Technoblade.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He looked up at Tubbo who spoke suddenly</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Do you know why Tommy suddenly has wings?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The question caught him off guard as he had been wondering that ever since Tommy had collapsed outside of his house.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tubbo sighed as Technoblade served a curt answer to his question.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Technoblade looked up at Tubbo when he had finished checking on the ankle and wrapping it up. He would have to ice Tommy’s shoulder and ankle later.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tubbo had longing in his eyes and was looking at Tommy with sorrow.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Just get in the bed, I don’t care anymore. I know you’re just going to sneak in there later”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tubbo sank in relief and claimed up next to Tommy and promptly fell asleep. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Technoblade sighed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He would have to explain everything to Philza when he got here and then there’s the case of how Tommy would react when he woke up. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>This is going to be a long week.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>HAHAHa i have been done left you guys for like- a week now uh- most likely wont post for a while- schoolwork go brrrr.</p><p>I like this chapter for once-</p><p>Word count: 1912</p><p>This took way longer than it should have lmao-</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Sorry to everyone (read for more information)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Not a chapter sorry! But please read this.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>SOOOOOOO UH</p><p>It’s been a month haha....</p><p>I’m very sorry everyone but i have lost all motivation to continue this fanfic as well as any storyline to follow.</p><p>I will most likely just post one shots as i am terrible at endings and to finish this series would take much more willpower than i have.</p><p>I am very sorry to everyone who was following along with the story and excited for the next update but if i were to continue my grades would drop and i would have a lot of missing assignments, on top of that the ending would be sloppy and unsatisfactory.</p><p>So, what I’m saying is i will be posting one shots (maybe in this universe? You can request one shots in the comments if you’d like) and i will be discontinuing this.</p><p>Sorry again. Love you all &lt;3</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>